A user device (e.g., user equipment or UE) may utilize a network (e.g., a cellular network) based on accessing the network. For example, the user device may have access to different networks, such as a third generation (3G) network, a fourth generation (4G) or long-term evolution (LTE) network, a fifth generation (5G) network, and/or the like.